


The King

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I started writing this back in July. I really don't remember what the storyline is about anymore. Why that is come inside and read it. Hopefully, it's not a hot mess. lol
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 37





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.

Lucifer walked into the hospital room and looked at his beloved so broken and bleeding. “Chloe?” He whispered softly as everyone turned and looked at him. He stopped at the doorway when he saw the anger in their eyes towards him. “What?”

Dan pushed Trixie behind him as he glared darkly at him. “You put her here Lucifer don’t act like you didn’t.”

Lucifer looked confused. “I have been away.”

Amendiael placed an arm in front of Dan and spoke to his brother. “What is the last thing you recall brother of doing and if you really are Lucifer you can’t tell a lie.”

Lucifer blinked slightly. “I told her I had to return to hell to keep her and everyone safe. I kissed her goodbye even as the tears fall from both of our eyes. And then I did I just returned to a loft that looked that someone had been living in. I assumed it was Mazikeen. Then I saw the report of someone who had attacked someone on the police force. When I got here they told me it was Chloe and I came right here.”

“The person who attacked her was you Lucifer,” Dan said sharply. “In front of everyone here worst of all in front of Trixie.”

Lucifer looked at Amendiael who nodded his head. “Did the person who looked like me slip and use more American words then I would normally? What I mean use an American word where I would use a British word instead?”

Ella stepped up beside Dan. “Yes, what about it?”

Lucifer let out an unearthly growl before he looked at his brother annoyed. “Something tells me if you went back home you would find Mickey gone.”

Amendiael shuttered. “Would he really mess with your life?”

Lucifer looked at his brother. “Yes.”

Dan did the time out symbol with his hands. “Who is Mickey?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “My brother Michael also known as my twin.” He said simply. “If I don’t kill him he will be glad.”

Amendiael looked at his brother. “Do you need back up since you two are on the same level as our father? Its why it takes multi of us siblings to drag you anywhere you don’t want to go?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “Its time my twin learned his place when he messes with my friends and the woman I love too.” He looked at his big brother. “No just encase Michael comes here to stay and Chloe for me. As I’m sure Mazikeen will protect Trixie for me?”

Mazikeen nodded her head. “Though next time you decide to go home to take me there. Even if my mother is there too.”

Lucifer stayed back but he knelt down to Trixie’s level. “I’m sorry my twin scared you, Trixie. I hope you can trust me again one day.”

Trixie stared at him but didn’t say anything.

Lucifer sighed as he stood up and headed towards the door when he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Dan. “Yes?”

“You shouldn’t go facing him alone,” Dan said simply.

Lucifer looked at him coldly as he spoke. “If you follow me down this dark path you are going to learn things about me and my family. You will wish you never wanted to know Daniel. So make your choice and either stay or follow. But if you follow stay out of my way of dealing with my twin brother. He made a grave mistake for touching what is mine.”

Dan took a step back before he mentally shook his head as he stepped towards Lucifer. “I will help you.”

“What about my help?” Came a voice from the corner. “Can’t I help as well, baby brother?”

Everyone turned to see a redhead standing there with a guy with white-blonde hair as well. They both waved at Lucifer. “Hello, baby brother.” They said together.

Lucifer sighed softly when he saw them. “Good to see the dark and light boyfriends are in America.”

Everyone stood they’re confused.

Trixie blinked slightly. “Huh, I don’t get it?”

Mazikeen blinked again. “I don’t want to get it.”

Linda stood there staring at the pair.

Amendiael chuckled softly. “Good to see you Aziraphale and you to Crowly.”

Crowly smirked softly. “Father asked us to come here and see what we could do about Michael. But as the second strongest under our father is here. Why not just back him up isn’t that right Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale nodded his head slightly. “All of us know we can’t go against Lucifer or Michael on our own. It takes almost a whole army to take either twin down even when you went rebel baby brother.”

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. “True and you two couldn’t take me on together either.” He smirked softly as he started to walk away. “Come along Daniel.” He said as he walked out.

Aziraphale took Crowly’s hand as they turned and followed out after Lucifer.

Dan stood there for a moment before he muttered. “Strange family.” Before he followed after him.

Amendiael chuckled softly as he looked at Mazikeen. “Only Aziraphale and Crowly are like this.”

Mazikeen walked over. “They are siblings right like you are to Lucifer?”

Amendiael nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Mazikeen said simply before she looked at Trixie. “Let’s go get something to eat?”

Trixie looked back at her mom before she took Mazikeen’s hand. “Alright.” She said before they walked out together.

Linda sat down beside Chloe.

Chloe opened her eyes briefly before she muttered softly. “Lucifer?”

Linda looked at her. “He’s back Chloe.”

Chloe shook her head. “Not Lucifer.”

Amendiael walked over and placed a hand gently on her good shoulder. “Your Lucifer is back and is going to make his twin pay for what he did to you.”

Chloe opened her eyes again briefly as she looked into Amendiael’s eyes. “He’s never allowed to leave again. You tell your dad that.”

Amendiael chuckled softly. “I will.” He said with a smile. “When your better you can punish Lucifer for leaving since neither one of you is good without the other one.”

Chloe smiled softly. “If I die will you take me to hell to wait for him?”

Amendiael’s eyes grew wide along with Linda’s as they stared at her. “I will do what I can. But to do what you ask you have to sell your soul to him I think. This isn’t anything anyone has dealt with before. Just rest you know how hard-headed Lucifer is. He is taking back up to take on his twin his equal in power level next to our father.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Just let them know what my wish is.” She said before she drifted off to sleep.

Amendiael smiled softly. “I say they are soul mates.”

Linda smiled softly. “I think Lucifer would go to war to get her soul back from your family.”

Amendiael paled then and muttered softly. “Yeah.” He shook his head slightly as he looked skywards and shook his head before he took a seat near the door. “If you’re unsure if its Lucifer or not. Just ask to see the color of their wings. Lucifer’s is white while Michael’s is black.”

Linda blinked sightly. “Why?”

Amendiael shrugged his shoulders. “We never really figured it out though Gabriel’s is an off white he is our father’s left hand.”

Elsewhere Lucifer was driving his brother’s and Dan as they hunted for his twin.

Dan looked over at Lucifer. “Where would your twin go if not to Lux?”

Crowley chuckled softly. “Our father’s home ground.”

Dan looked confused and he shook his head slightly.

Aziraphale laughed softly. “Now, now Crowly you have to be nice to him he doesn’t know anything yet.”

Dan muttered softly. “Strange people.”

Crowly smirked as he hissed at Dan when he wasn’t looking at him.

Aziraphale smacked him in the stomach. “Behave Crowly you evil little snake.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Don’t worry Daniel you are going to learn what you will wish you haven’t.” He said as he pulled into a parking spot outside an empty church. “Good and evil it seems.”

Crowly along with the others got out of the car. He leaned against the car. “We will stay out of your fight brother until the loser has pinned.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “As long as the loser is Michael.”

Dan rolled his eyes over the siblings. And opened his mouth to speak as Lucifer stepped out in front of them just as the guy’s twin brother showed up.

Michael stood there and smirked darkly at his twin brother. “So the king of hell has risen up again. What did the bitch die? Is that why you are here Samuel?”

Dan went to move towards Michael until he was pulled back sharply by Aziraphale. “Let me go.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Just watch and see the truth.”

Dan growled as he turned and watched the twins cycle each other.

Lucifer glared at his twin. “Really Mickey Mouse you should know never use the name our father gave me. When he kicked me out I picked my name. I became what he wanted a monster. While the rest of you kept on doing your job’s he gave you. You’re the worst offender against me, Mickey.” knowing how much it would bug his twin brother.

Michael glared darkly at his twin brother. “You rebelled against our father. And because of that, my wings aren’t right nor is my shoulder. Hell, not even my walking either for that matter.” He said as his wings came out.

Dan gapped before he blinked a couple of times and muttered. “Fake.”

Michael snorted. “And you brought one of the stupid human’s here as well too brother.”

“Daniel is a lot of things. But the human’s as a group is scared people. But on their own are the smarted as brightest on somethings depending on who they are.” He turned as he smirked at Daniel as his one eye turned red. He didn’t turn as he reached up and stopped his brother from smacking him on his head. “Sorry about this Daniel.” He said as he turned and took his true form knowing he now towered over his own twin brother.

“OH GOD!” Dan said seeing Lucifer turn into his devil form.

Crowly took his glasses off and chuckled as his snake-like eyes flickered at him. “Please don’t use our father’s name at a time like this human.”

Dan slumped back against the car before he was caught by Aziraphale. “What are you? If he is a snake and Lucifer really is the devil himself?”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “An angel. Just sit back and watch.” He said looking back at the fight between the twins.

Michael knocked Lucifer to the ground with a kick to the middle. “Maybe I should take her soul away from you forever big brother.” He said with a wicked grin.

Lucifer got up holding his twin’s leg and slammed his other hand into that leg-breaking it badly. “No more touching what is mine, little brother.” He said growling at him as he threw him away from him. “Keep coming my brother and you will see how much I am the king of hell.” He said as he growled at him as he stalked towards his brother.

Michael crawled backward as he entered the church. “You can’t enter here brother you will upset our father.”

Lucifer turned back into his human form as he walked right into the church without a care in the world. “But you forget little brother he will forgive me for what I do in here to you. Since you hurt what I love and care deeply about.”

Michael used a pew to stand up as he glared at his brother as he laughed at him. “You care for no one but yourself and you love no one, not Chloe, your brother’s, your sisters, or above all else me.”

Lucifer was shocked at his twin’s words. He reached out and grabbed his brother and pulled him into his arms. He leaned in and whispered into his ear. “I will never forgive you for what you did to Chloe. But I never stopped loving my brothers, sisters, nor you, my twin.” He said right before he hit him on his head hard knocking him out. He turned and looked at Jesus on the cross. “To bad father, they don’t know that you are Jesus. I was angry but I never stopped loving the family I thought they stopped loving me even you.” He dragged his brother out and threw him at his brother’s feet. “Crowly you know you can’t enter the Silver City so I can’t ask you for something in our father’s care.”

Crowly took hold of Michael’s arm. “Whatever you want baby brother we will get it for you.”

Aziraphale nodded his head as he took Michael’s other arm. “Crowly is right. What Michael did was wrong very wrong for being an angel an archangel at that too.”

Lucifer smiled softly. “I want the box of binding at the hospital in Chloe’s room.”

Crowly and Aziraphale stood there gaping at him. “Brother!” They said at the same time.

Lucifer looked at them sternly. “Bring it to me.”

Crowly and Aziraphale nodded their heads before they flew off with Michael in tow.

Dan looked at Lucifer and shook his head. “You never lied did you?”

Lucifer smirked softly as he looked at him. “Get in.” He said looking at him before he walked around to the other side of the car and got in. “It’s not in my nature to lie. Besides the only ones who don’t know the truth of who I am is Trixie and Ella.” He made sure Dan got in and started to drive. “I don’t want to hurt them as they are both too good.”

Dan looked at him as he drove. “And you know where they will go?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Though for Trixie she is still young and it could change for her later on. But right now she and Ella are both are on their way to the Silver City.” He glanced coldly at him for a moment before he looked back at the road. “Unlike you Danny boy. But still not too late to change to save your soul so to speak. Trust me it worked for Charlotte. She died because of an ice pick in her head. But my mother the goddess as she called took over and brought her back to life. You showed my mother light and I set her free to create her own universe as my father did all those century’s ago. Then she woke up again Charlotte again. But she was once again the old one who lived and came out stronger and a far better person out of hell. Trust me Daniel you don’t want to see what your prison in hell will be. Because it’s really, really bad.”

Dan nodded his head as he sat there a little scared. “I believe you. Strangely enough, I believe you.”

Lucifer drove the rest of the way quietly with Dan. Once he got to the hospital he got out and headed inside. He patted Trixie on her head as he walked past muttering as he went. “He’s off facing our father for his crimes.” He looked right into Linda and Amendiael’s eyes as his one turned red as he went and took Linda’s spot beside Chloe. He reached out and took her hand. “Hello, detective?”

Chloe opened her eyes briefly as she smiled softly at him. “Hello, my angel.” She smiled at him as her eyes drifted closed as she smiled peacefully.

Lucifer leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. “Stay with me.” He whispered softly. He looked up as he saw the look in Trixie’s eyes. “She’s still here she is still fighting.”

Dan took Trixie’s hand. “Its time for bed. If anything happens Lucifer let me know.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Will do Daniel.”

Dan nodded his head and walked Trixie out of the room who didn’t want to leave.

Linda settled into a chair as she watched Lucifer just staring at Chloe. “What are you waiting on Lucifer?”

Lucifer never looked away from Chloe. “I’m waiting on, the box.”

Linda blinked. “What box?”

“The box of binding,” Lucifer said simply as he reached out and touched her cheek

Amendiael gasped at his brother. “Brother you can’t no one has used that thing in century’s and for good reason too.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything for a long while before he spoke. “If the roles were changed and I had time to explain to her about the box. I would tell her about it and leave the choice up to her in the end. But we don’t have time she is fading now as we speak.” He turned and looked with sad eyes towards one of his big brothers. “Any other ideas?”

Amendiael shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He sighed softly. “But our father is going to have a field day with this.”

“No, he’s not.” Came a voice from the doorway.

Lucifer and Amendiael both turned and looked at the man as he walked in closing the door behind him. “Father.” They said at the same time.

God smiled at his son’s. “Amendiael close the currents. And Linda you can bare some witness to this.” He said placing the box down beside Lucifer. “Your brothers told me you wanted this. Almost thought Crowly was going to go after his boyfriend to get him back outside the gates.” He waved off the looks. “They are together on their way back to London now as we speak.” He shook his head slightly. “I never understood those two boys of mine and I don’t think I ever will.”

Lucifer rose out of the chair as he looked into his father’s eyes. “You know what I am about to do father?”

God reached out and patted his youngest son on his cheek. “My boy all I ever wanted you to do was to learn a lesson. And besides three people of the sameish power level in the same location turned out to be a really bad idea it seems. You will have to return to guard over hell as it is your birthright. But at least when you go back you won’t be alone.” He smiled softly. “You better get to it son.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly “Right.” He said placing Chloe’s hand on the box carefully.

Linda watched before she asked a question. “What’s the binding box?”

God smiled softly. “It’s what I used to marry and then, later on, divorced their mother. The bounding is permanent as does what goes with becoming immortal. She will start healing and getting better.” He looked at Linda. “Forced marriage.”

Chloe tried to move away. “No.”

Lucifer towered over her. “Don’t be pig-headed.”

“You don’t want to marry me,” Chloe muttered.

“Not what to marry the woman I love I should spank you for that I will later on when you’re better.” He said with a smirk. “Besides it was my idea to get the box. Don’t make me have to drag your soul instead of your nice, warm, hot, yummy body into hell instead.” Lucifer said with a smile before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips. “Even later on a nice looking wedding band of your choice.” He said as he stared down at her. “From here on out where I go you go, Chloe. Will you come along with me on that journey?”

Chloe gave him a soft smile as she reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek. “I accept.”

“Good,” Lucifer said as he placed her wrist on the box and his own on top of he’s. He opened his mouth to speak when his father spoke up instead.

“Son you are going to have to use your given name to make it work. Otherwise, it won’t work for you and she will die.” God said simply. “You needed to know that son.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he placed a hand on the side of the box as he started to speak it started to glow. “I Samuel Morningstar wish to bind you, Chloe Decker, to my soul to my immortal soul. To share from here until beyond the end of time. Do you accept our permanent binding.” He said staring down at Chloe as the box started to glow around their wrists.

God’s eyes grew wide at his youngest son’s words.

Linda smiled softly as she took Amendiael’s hand in her’s.

Amendiael smiled at his own brother.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide at his words as a slow smile appeared on her face. “I Chloe Decker accept your binding of our soul’s. Until beyond the end of the time of our permanent binding. Where the king goes his queen goes to my everlasting love.”

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips as the light came out of the box and wrapped around first their wrists that were on the box before coming up and wrapping around their bodies too.

Everyone in the room winced at the light before it faded away.

Lucifer fell back in the chair as he smiled as he saw Chloe was breathing better as she seemed not to be in pain anymore. “Lovely.” He said softly.

God smiled softly as he walked over and picked up the box. “The words you spoke can’t be broken not now, not ever son.”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. “I won’t let her go not now not ever.”

God kissed the top of his son’s head. “I know son.” He walked out with the box in hand.

Amendiael helped Linda up. “Get some rest brother. And let Chloe recover first as well too.” He chuckled as he walked out with Linda.

Lucifer settled himself in the chair as he watched Chloe sleep as he smiled to himself as she looked so peaceful now.

A couple of hours later a nurse came in and checked on Chloe. “She is doing far better than earlier.”

Lucifer looked up at her. “Because the guy who loves her with his whole heart and soul is back.”

The nurse looked at him and blinked a couple of times. “Did they catch the guy who hurt her?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “My twin brother who is still angry with me for an accident that happened to him. But she knows I am here for her and where I go she goes now and forever.” He winked that the nurse.

The nurse opened her mouth to speak.

“Lucifer stop, flirting with the nurse,” Chloe muttered. “Or I will kick your butt.”

The nurse blushed and quickly left the room as Lucifer laughed.

Lucifer stared at her. “Hello, detective.” He winked at her.

Chloe glared up at him. “Idiot.”

“I will let the doctor know you’re awake.” The nurse said quickly before she left just as quickly.

“Was I dreaming or did you Lucifer Morningstar bind your soul to me?” Chloe asked softly.

Lucifer gave her his devilish smile as he looked at her. “What do you think, Chloe Decker?”

“That I want to hit you right now,” Chloe said truthfully and annoyed at him too.

Lucifer chuckled. “That’s not what I rather do to you right now.” He winked at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. “But did you really do that?”

Lucifer picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “Yes.”

Chloe shook her head slightly. “Why?”

“Because I love you. And I know I made a grave mistake of one leaving but also not telling you about my own twin brother so you how he may or may not be towards you.” He placed his head down on the bed. “Forgive me I didn’t know my twin brother would do this to you.”

“You do have a lot to make up for Lucifer besides leaving both times. But your twin isn’t your fault I see now there was a reason why you never brought him up. Even after I believed you Lucifer.” Chloe said as she reached out and patted him on his head. “So what now?”

Lucifer poked his head up. “Well, you get better. Then when you’re out of here. I have to make it up to Trixie and then you. As well as when your ready to get a wedding ring on that finger. And a wedding however you want it. Even in a church.” He smirked as he chuckled softly.

Chloe pretended to gasp. “Oh, the horrors of the devil in a church.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “True or the fact your ex now knows the truth about me.”

Chloe sat up staring at him. “How well did Dan take it?”

“So far rather well to tell you the truth,” Lucifer said simply. “Now go to sleep before I wear you out.” He said before he winked at her.

Chloe blushed before she muttered softly. “Pervert.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Love you to my Venus.” He winked at her before he settled back in his seat to let himself drift off to sleep.

Chloe shook her head slightly before she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Lucifer stood at the door as he turned and looked at Dan. “She will live.”

Dan whispered softly. “You would do anything to keep her with you.” He looked him in the face. “Trixie is waiting in the waiting room for you. Saying you owe her for what your twin did.”

Lucifer smirked softly. “I do owe the little human that.” He walked off softly chuckling to himself.

Dan walked in and took the seat across from Chloe and placed the coffee down beside her.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled softly. “I smell coffee?” She said as she sat up and looked around. “Lucifer?” She looked down at her wrist and saw three small sixes in a row. “The sign of the devil.” She said softly before she turned and looked at him.

Dan looked at her when she finally looked at him again. He handed her the extra coffee cup. “Lucifer currently has Trixie and is or said he was going to do something to make it up to her about his twin brother.”

Chloe laughed softly over the whole thing. “Oh, my poor devil.” She said as she started to drink her coffee with a soft smile. She looked at her ex-husband. “How are you with all of this?”

Dan sighed softly. “To tell you the truth it freaks me out. But coming to accept it all may take longer.”

Chloe nodded her head. “I think his father would understand that don’t you?”

Dan chuckled softly. “Are you immortal like him or not?”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “If I had to take a guess. And I’m sure we will figure it out once I get out of here. Hopefully immortal like him. Besides, we both know he will want to carry me until the end of time.”

“Among other things,” Dan said truthfully.

Hours later Lucifer walked in with Trixie holding a big bag. He handed it over to Dan and looked at him. “She’s getting as bad as I was in the start.”

Trixie smiled as she crawled into bed with her mom. “Hi.”

Chloe was smirking at it all. “What did you talked Lucifer into getting you, young lady?”

Trixie smiled at her mom. “A few dolls since he wouldn’t go for knives.”

Dan and Chloe both looked at him and mouthed a thank you for that one.

Lucifer smiled as he stood there.

Dan said his goodbyes and left with Trixie.

Lucifer smiled at her like the cat that got the canary.

“What did you get?” Chloe asked a little worried.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her on her lips. “I got you something to wear for me. And don’t worry she didn’t see. I had one the sales person’s walk her to the toys while I shopped for her mommy.”

Chloe shook her head. “Question?” She said simply. “Am I mortal or immortal now?”

Lucifer blinked a couple of times. “I don’t even know if you have wings or not. The last pair to use that box was my parents so we don’t really know.”

Chloe pulled him to her so she could kiss him softly on his lips. “I will look at the outfit and maybe wear it once after I am out of here.”

“I will hold you to that Chloe.” He leaned forward before he kissed her on her cheek.

A couple of weeks later Chloe sat behind her desk already back at work and clearly annoyed.

Ella looked at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Lucifer.” She muttered softly.

“Did he go away again or did his twin show up again? Ella asked simply.

“Neither. He hasn’t made a move since before I got out of the hospital. Nor have I seen him either just a text message saying he’s fine.” Chloe said clearly annoyed.

Ella laughed softly. “I will watch Trixie tonight. Seems like you have to ‘attack’ him. But make sure it’s him.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Michael is in a jail cell back home.” She didn’t tell Ella it was really in hell so he currently starts to learn his lessons. “I checked the area out he’s never going to get out any time soon.” She said smiling to herself. “He’s too hard-headed like a pervert I know.”

“Well, when he is gone. You can wear something he likes or wants to see you in and tempt him however you want.” Ella said simply before she looked at the clock. “It’s almost the end of the day too.”

Chloe pulled out her phone and tried calling Lucifer first but didn’t get anywhere. She tried calling Amendiael. “Hey is Lucifer doing something for a sibling or for your father?”

Amendiael sighed softly. “He didn’t tell you he got called up outside the silver gates. Seems our father and Gabriel wanted to talk to him about something. Why?”

“I am going to tease the devil. Do you think if I asked your dad nicely he keep him there a while longer?” Chloe asked as she got up and started to get her stuff together.

“For you, yes and have fun, Chloe.” Amendiael chuckled as he hung up.

Chloe looked at Ella. “Can you watch Trixie tonight?”

Ella shooed her away. “Go I got it.” She said simply.

Chloe smiled as she grabbed the last of her stuff. “Thanks, I owe you.” She quickly left and as she drove she spoke out loud. “Please sir um well God. Will you keep Lucifer their longer I do have to finally punish him. And would like time to ready myself and get back to Lux to lay out his punishment if you please. And Amendiael said you would do this for me.” She got home and after she put her stuff away. She took a quick shower and changed into the skimpy outfit that Lucifer got her and a pair of high heels. She grabbed a trench coat and wrapped herself in it so she can leave the house. She grabbed her keys and purse and left getting back in the car and she drove towards Lux then.

Elsewhere God stood there smirking softly to himself. He turned and looked at one of his oldest sons and his youngest. “I hear your brother is settling in nicely in his cell Lucifer.”

Gabriel and Lucifer both blinked as they turned towards their father. “Yes,” Lucifer said with a strange look in his eyes before he looked at Gabriel. “I think he’s gone mentally here Gabe?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Seems so Sammy.”

Lucifer glared at his brother. “Stop that and its not Lucy either.”

God stood there chuckling as he watched his boys fighting as they did as kids. He listened to Chloe as she got into Lux. He waited until he was sure Chloe was where she was safe inside of Lux. “Alright, my little cherubs that’s enough.”

Both Gabriel and Lucifer turned and glared at their father. “We aren’t babies anymore dad.” They growled at him.

God chuckled softly. “No Lucifer will always be the baby boy of the family.” He said as he turned as he walked away. “Since he seems to avoid his gift since binding his soul to her anyway.” He was out of earshot inside of the Silver City.

Gabriel looked back at his little brother. “Dad is right. If you don’t want her anymore. I’m sure we can find someone who wants her.”

Lucifer went to punch his brother in the face. “She’s mine.”

Gabriel ducked and punched him in the stomach. “Then stop looking like your running scared of her.” He flicked Lucifer in his forehead. “Cause even a queen needs to know her king still loves her, craves her, and doesn’t regret what he’s done.” He pats his brother on his cheek. “Go back, little slowpoke.” He winked before he turned and walked away.

Lucifer shook his head before he let his wings out and he flew away. He landed a short while later on the balcony of Lux and sighed as he rolled his neck. He closed his eyes as he walked into his loft.

“Hello, Lucifer?” Came Chloe’s voice from the bedroom doorway.

“Chloe?” He said as he opened his eyes as he turned and looked at her. “CHLOE?” He said as he saw her standing there in the short red nightie that was all see-through. Also, he could clearly see the lacy little red thong that came with the outfit as well too. He saw the matching red high heels as well too. “Please tell me no one else saw you in that?” He was almost growling at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his words. “Oh please, I know better than that. I wore a rather long trench coat that I put on before I left the house.” She said as she stepped towards him.

Lucifer swallowed hard. “Isn’t it, your night with Trixie?”

Chloe nodded her head. “But Ella and her boyfriend are going to watch her tonight.”

Lucifer mentally cursed himself as he looked down as without him noticing too much. “So why are you here detective in this yummy little outfit?”

Chloe stood a little ways away from him. “I’m here to tease the devil himself. Though if he doesn’t want to play I could go down to the bar and find someone who will instead. In fact, I think I will do that.” She said as she turned and took two steps towards the elevator until she felt pulled back against Lucifer’s body. She tried to step forward and felt an arm pull her back against him and keep her pinned to him. “HEY!”

Lucifer bent his head and muttered into her ear. “Why would I let anyone see you dressed like this other than me?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him. “Then why haven’t you made a move since I got out of the hospital?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “I was scared if I touched you that all I did would shatter into nothing more then a dream and you were really gone.”

Chloe turned around after making him let go of her wrist. She placed her hands on his chest. “I’m never going to go anywhere without my devilish king. Who could have passed as a pirate back in the day.”

Lucifer chuckled as he picked her up in his arms and walked her to his chair as he sat down in it and placed Chloe on his lap. “I did.”

Chloe reached down and removed the heels from her feet. “Sorry, those do hurt after a while.” She straddled his lap as she wiggled closer to him. “I bet you were a sexy pirate?”

Lucifer smirked softly. “I was. And you do look good in this outfit.”

Chloe sighed softly. “You just wanted to see me in something skimpy admit it.”

Lucifer gave her a rather wolfish smile as his hands patted her on her bare behind. “Since you are wearing the string thong I think you wanted me to see your body this way.”

“You just want to see me in skimpy things is that it Lucifer?” Chloe asked staring at him.

“More like nude but I can enjoy the view of you in clothes too.” He winked at her. Lucifer took a hold of the hem of the nightie and pulled it off over her head and tossed it to the side. “Even better.”

Chloe wiggled into him. “Next time leave the panties to me.”

Lucifer smirked softly at her. “Maybe.” He leaned forward and kissed her on her nose. “Are you still planning to tease me alright? Or keep grinding yourself into me until your dry humping my lap?”

Chloe smirked softly as she looked at him. “Didn’t anyone tell you its fun to tease the devil?”

Lucifer swatted her behind. “No, the saying goes don’t tease the devil. Because you’re going to be either across my lap being spanked. Or I might just spank you would you rather have that?” He asked with a smirk.

Chloe wiggled her hips as she smiled at him. “I got something else in mind.”

Lucifer couldn’t help the wolfish smile on his lips as he stared at her. “And what does my naughty queen got in mind?”

Chloe slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “That this queen is going to torture her soon to be husband however she wants too.” She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. “Is that okay?”

Lucifer leaned back in the chair. “The queen should know how good of a lover he will be to her before he puts a ring on her finger.”

“Lucifer?” Chloe said annoyed.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “It’s very much okay. Sexually torture me and one day the king will do the same to his queen.” He winked at her.

Chloe blushed brightly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Cute.” He said leaning in and kissing her softly on her lips.

Chloe kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back slightly and whispered softly. “You have moments of being cute Lucifer.”

“And I should punish you for that my queen,” Lucifer said with a smirk before he pulled her hips further into his. “But I can think of something better to do instead if you ask nicely.”

Chloe gave him his own smirk back at him. “Who says I have to ask nicely Lucifer?” She asked as she ran her nails across his chest slowly. “I think I will demand instead.”

Lucifer tilted his head slightly. “Demanding what this time sweetheart?”

Chloe smiled at him. “I demand you show your queen what the king of hell is like in the bedroom. And give her what she is grinding against. What say, you, my little devilish lover?” She said as she ground herself into his hips.

Lucifer smirked as he ground himself back into her. “Someone wants the king to rise tonight?”

Chloe smirked at him. “Doesn’t he always rise all the time?”

Lucifer smirked softly before he patted her behind. “Minx but your right.” He said as he reached between them and unzipped his pants. “Come on my little succubus let me in so I can help fuel that hunger of yours.”

Chloe reached down between them and reached into his pants and wrapped her hand around his cock. “But this little succubus wants to tease the king of her heart.”

Lucifer growled at her. “Yes, you want a hard fucking when I get out of making love mode.”

Chloe stroked him as she smirked softly. “We shall see Lucifer we shall see. If you ever get down to it.”

Lucifer chuckled softly at her. “Oh, sweetheart.” He said as he reached down between each other and teased her little nub. “I might just keep on torturing you for a long while.” He said with a chuckle.

Chloe growled at him as she glared at him. “Keep it up and later I will shoot you if not stab you Lucifer.”

Lucifer leaned in and whispered against her lips. “Then bite me, my succubus queen.” He said right before he kissed her deeply on her lip. And brought her hips to his as he moved his hand to guide himself into her. He pulled back from her lips and smirked softly at her. “Tight fit. But also feels just right.”

Chloe let out a low moan. “Tease.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “No my sweet little succubus the only tease here is you.” He said right as he rotated his hips into hers.

Chloe moaned a little louder as she shook her head slightly.

Lucifer chuckled again. He placed his hands on her behind before he stood up.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist tightly. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smirk as he walked towards his bedroom.

Chloe gasped when he started to walk before she leaned in. “I’m going to kill you later.” She gasped louder as she was shocked by coming as she felt them stopped.

Lucifer smirked as he pressed her into the door frame. “Yes come apart for me, my little succubus I love it.” He said right before he took a hold of her arms and pinned her wrists up above her head and started to rotate his hips into hers slowly teasing her more and more. Hoping they could drown together.

Chloe gasped. “Lucifer? What are you doing to me?”

Lucifer leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. “I want you to shatter for me, my love.” He said right before he started to slam his hips into hers over and over again.

Chloe groaned as she came she noticed her boyfriend/lovers wings were out and proud for all to see his lovely white wings. She couldn’t help the wicked grin on her face as she leaned in and muttered. “Can the succubus corrupt the angel?”

Lucifer smirked as he leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. “Happily my love.”

Chloe leaned in and bit down on his neck as she rotated her hips towards him as she came for him harshly.

Lucifer groaned loudly before he bit down on her neck as well too at the same time. As he did this his eyes shifted red, one of his wings took on the form of the devil kings form, as well as some of his skin started to change into his devil/true form. He couldn’t stop his hips slamming into her over and over again until they both came. He removed his mouth from her neck as he groaned loudly as he came deep inside of her over and over again.

Chloe pulled back gasping for her breath. She whispered softly. “Wow.”

Lucifer softly chuckles before he slowly slides out of her. He caught Chloe before she slipped to the floor. He carried her bridal style to his bed. “I need to tend to your wound.” He said pointing to her neck. He said right before he went for his first aid kit.

Chloe sat up slowly as she watched him. “Are you okay?” She asked seeing his skin was still changed, red eyes, plus the one devil wing of his.

“I feel better then I have in a long while.” He said simply as he sat down beside her on the bed before he tended to her wound. “I guess I bit a little too hard,” Lucifer said softly. “Sorry.” He whispered softly.

Chloe leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. “It’s okay. Besides, it was rather earth-shattering.” She tended to his wound before she ran her fingers through his hair. “Join me in bed? And before you ask yes in the nude.”

Lucifer smiled softly before he put the kit away. He stood there before her and stripped off the rest of his clothes. He crawled into bed beside her.

Chloe laid back on the bed and rolled over and looked at him. “I rather like your wings vs your twins. And I rather have you here in bed as well too.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Thanks.” He said as he crawled into bed beside her. “Can I pull you against me?”

Chloe smiled softly. “Yes though if you still like this come morning you should ask someone about it?”

Lucifer chuckled as he pulled her against him. “True. But you will always be my succubus, my love.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Good thing you’re my devil my lovely Satan.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Your angel as well too. Now go to sleep or else.”

Chloe smiled softly before she wiggled up against him and let herself drift off to sleep.

Lucifer smiled softly down at her. Before he leaned forward and kissed her gently on her cheek. Before he himself let himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning Chloe woke up and turned her head to smile softly at the sleeping ‘angel’ beside her. She found Lucifer on his stomach with two large angelic white wings out. She reached out and lightly stroked his wings.

Lucifer moaned softly before he rolled over to his side and smiled at her. “Morning my succubus.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she smiled at him. “Morning my angelic lover.” She pointed at his back. “Both of your angelic wings are here. And I don’t see any part of your devil form out. Though you are still devilish though none the less.”

Lucifer chuckled softly as he sat up. “Good to know.” He leaned in and softly kissed her on her lips. “Asleep I’m going to go get us some coffee and breakfast.”

“And let your wounds heal too?” Chloe smiled softly.

“Yes but if you asked me what I desired. It would be to stay in bed with you forever. But even Succubus needs to eat. I will be back before you know it.” Lucifer kissed her on her nose before he got out of bed and got dressed before going to get them some breakfast and good coffee too.

Chloe called and checked on Trixie before she let herself drift off to sleep again.

A couple of hours later Lucifer walked in carrying their breakfast and a couple of cups of coffee. He found one of his brother’s standing in his bedroom door staring at his girl. He quietly put the food and coffee down before he walked up behind him and placed a hard hand on his shoulder with murder clear in his eyes as he stood their glaring at one of his big brothers. “Gabriel?” He said softly with a hiss so he didn’t wake Chloe up from her sleep.

Gabriel looked at his baby brother and held up his hands. “Easy little Samuel.” He said softly. “I haven’t been watching your girlfriend sleep. I just got here and was debating on waking her up and asking her where you are.” He mentally sighed when his brother let him go. He walked his brother to the side. “I came to tell you our father since a change down here during the night while you and she were in the middle of things. That’s how father put it mind you. He said it was a good change thankfully.”

Lucifer sighed softly. “Did he say where the change happened?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “In your bedroom brother.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said softly. “Well never tell father he is rather a pervert himself.” He said laughing softly.

Gabriel chuckled as well. “I won’t, brother. And don’t worry about Michael you know your brother Mickey Mouse will be punished for his crimes.”

Lucifer looked at him and grinned wickedly. “Dressed him up like Mickey Mouse didn’t you lot? Hopefully taped his mouth shut if you did.”

The brothers couldn’t control their laugher.

“What’s so funny?” Came a voice from the bedroom door frame.

The brothers turned and looked at Chloe standing their wearing nothing but one of Lucifer’s shirts.

Lucifer had to swallow hard before he could speak as he placed a hand over his brother’s face. “I asked if they dressed up Michael has Mickey Mouse or not?” He said with a smile. “And the pervert standing here is one of my big brother’s Gabriel. You know him better has the left hand of my father.”

Gabriel moved his brother’s hand away from his face. “Hello.” He waved slightly. “I will stay over here or my baby brother might kill me.”

Chloe laughed softly. “He does get cranky.” She walked up beside Lucifer and kissed his cheek. “Any problems?”

Gabriel shook his head slightly. “No, just our father sent me here to check on something. I can tell him he finally put a smile back on the king of hell’s face.” He pats Lucifer on his head. “See you around little brother. I will pass on your idea for Michael to our father. Since our father gave you your test and you passed it.” He bowed to Chloe. “Your highness.” He winked at her before he turned and walked out onto the balcony.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. “One of my many brothers.”

Chloe grabbed their breakfast and her coffee. “So I was your test hmm?” She asked with a raised eyebrow before she turned and headed back into the bedroom and sat back down.

Lucifer grabbed his coffee and followed her into his bedroom. “Well if I had to guess what the test was. Could have been to see and to prove to myself that I am caple of falling and finding love. Though I am still not comfortable around small children. But still, Trixie has and still loves me even before you fell or admitted it to yourself too. Even before I knew what the feeling is.”

Chloe pulled out their breakfast and gave him his. “You still have a lot to make up for my king.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “And I plan to make it up to you my queen and the little princess as well too.” He said before they sat there eating their breakfast and talked.

Once Chloe finished her breakfast and coffee. “Too bad, I have to go to work.” She stole a kiss from him. “I will see you there.”

“As you wish my love,” Lucifer said with a smile as he sat there and watched her get dressed before he walked her to the elevator. He didn’t let her go until he gave her a rather deep searing kiss before sending her on her way. He then turned and headed to his bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. “Its good to be king.”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> While I was in the middle of writing this and knew what was going on. I got a rather nasty stomach bug and took me well over a week to get better and even longer to get back to writing again. I got distracted and that's not normal for me. It does end with smut though none the less for all my loyal readers.


End file.
